Post Ending
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [KORRA X ASAMI] Minha singela contribuição de fã para o final da Série A Lenda de Korra. Releitura da tão emocionante cena final, aquela do portal. AVISO: THE ZUERA NEVER ENDS! Não me venha reclamar depois.


**Olá, amorecos!**

**Por conta do tão repercutido final de A Lenda de Korra, decidi deixar minha contribuição de fã para o final da série.**

**Essa é uma zoeirnha baseada em uma certa fanart que circulou na net esses dias.**

**Ah, e a fic foi escrita como Diálogos, apenas. Decidi fazer algo diferente dessa vez.**

**Obs: Para bom entendedor, meio diálogo basta hehe.**

* * *

><p>Asami: Acho que agora estamos prontas pra ir, Korra... Eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia ir para o mundo espiritual com roupas de gala.<p>

Korra: É, também acho.. Mas Asami... Antes de entrarmos no portal, eu queria fazer deste momento o mais especial possível ...

Asami: Oh, korra... Eu também...

Korra: En...tão...

Asami: Então... Nada de beijo. Não aqui.

Korra: Ah, Qual é Asami... É só um selinho...

Asami: Ainda é cedo... Não quero as pessoas que ainda torciam pelo seu final feliz com o Mako nos veja e incomode a gente...

Korra: Mas é por isso que estamos indo pro mundo espiritual...

Asami: Pois bem, minha resposta ainda é não, Korra. Seja paciente..

Korra: Ok... Pelo menos podemos nos abraçar antes de entrar?

Asami: Isso pode... KORRA!

Korra: Oops, minhas mãos deslizaram sem querer... Hehehe.

Asami: Sei... Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você.

Korra: Mas você confia... Por isso estamos aqui a um passo das nossas merecidas férias, e totalmente sozinhas... isto é, eu , você e os espíritos.

Asami: Sei... Então não solte minha mão por nada, pois eu não quero me perder de você nunca mais.

Korra: Pode deixar, não vou soltar sua mão nunca mais... E nem outras coisas.

Asami: KORRA!

Korra: É Brincadeira, é brincadeira! Vamos?

Asami: Sua boba... Vamos.

**_Fim~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah é, ainda tem o Omake XDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Jinora: Aaaaaaaaaaaleeecrim, Alecrim dourado, que nasceu no campo, sem ser seemeaaaaaaaaaaado...Foi meu aaaaaaaaaaaamor... Que me disse assim, que a flor do campo, é o alecrim... Ah! Olha lá a Korra e... Oh... Meu... Deus... O MUNDO PRECISA SABER DISSO!

*Plim*

(Desconected from Spiritual World)

::::::: Festa de Casamento do Varrick e Zhu Li :::::::

Jinora: GENTE GENTE GENTE GENTE GENTE! NOTÍCIA URGENTE!

Tenzin: Jinnora! Se acalma filhota! Respira fundo e desembucha!

Jinora: Ko-ko-ko... Korra e Asami... Elas... Elas... ELAS SÃO CANON!

*1 minuto de silêncio*

Estranho (cantar baixo, sendo seguido pelo resto das pessoas da festa): Turn down, Turn down, Turn down...

Todos na festa de Casamento: Turn down, Turn down,Turn down, Turn down, Turn down, Turn down, Turn down, Turn down...

*Silencio*

Todos na festa de Casamento: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

*Bagunça*

Mako(sussurrando): Bando de c*****...

Varrick: Heh! Pois é, Bolin... Eu ganhei a aposta, então se vira e me paga.

Mako: Que aposta? Bolin...

Bolin: Errr... Eu... Bem...

Varrick: Ah, caro Mako... Eu secretamente fiz um bolão entre os amigos! Nós Apostamos com quem do time Avatar a Korra ficaria no fim das contas e adivinha? ESTOU PODRE DE RICO! Hahaha!

Bolin: E eu falido... Snif snif

Mako: Grande irmão você é viu Bolin, participando de uma aposta absurda dessas.

Bolin: Pelo menos eu fiquei do seu lado, BigBro! (sussurrando) mesmo você não merecendo...

Mako: O que você disse!?

Bolin: Ah, nada não! Hehehe... Olha! Opal ta me chamando pra dançar, fui!

Mako: Tsc... Vou é treinar minha nova dobra OverPower de raios que ganho mais.

Agora sim,

_**Fim~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, mil perdões...Mas eu não podia deixar isso passar! espero que tenham gostado, até mesmo os Haters, viu? Escrevi pensando especialmente em vocês hehehe. <strong>**Ah, mais uma coisa... Torço para que nada tenha ficado confuso, ou ambíguo... Minha proposta é que vocês, leitores, tenham conseguido imaginar as ações e reações dos personagens, os cenários e a atmosfera apenas lendo os diálogos entre eles. Espero que eu tenha tido sucesso nesse meu objetivo.**


End file.
